


Anyway, we are brothers

by universe_110



Category: Hell or High Water (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Brotherly Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 骨科兄弟，互攻但這篇是年下，短發一篇，總之靈感來了就寫吧（弱）





	

 

　　「沒錯，寶貝，就是這樣。」

　　Toby躺在酒店的單人床上，他的安眠曲是他哥哥跟櫃臺小姐的叫床聲——操他媽的爛透了，Toby一邊想著一邊把夾克又往上拉一點，好像這樣他就可以築一道牆，區隔他跟他那大概是喝醉了的哥哥與不過一面之緣的女人。

　　然而事實上，這並不能。

　　這只會讓Toby更焦慮，他已經好久沒睡好覺了，自從銀行找上門來他的神經就沒鬆過，Debbie不催他付清贍養費讓他壓力更大，他不止一次在夜裡想著為什麼自己沒能給孩子們好一點的生活——

　　「老天，寶貝，妳讚翻了。」

　　「看在上帝的份上，你就不能安靜點嗎？」Toby根本來不及阻止自己，他爆發了，他整個人彈起來面對對面一絲不掛的兩人，吼完之後他像是一個迷路的幼崽，眼神在空間游移，道歉以及其他字句在他唇間遊走，但他始終沒繼續說話。

　　「好吧，好吧，看來有人不爽了。」Tanner終於良心發現，他拍拍女人的大腿，「睡前運動就到這裡囉。」

　　Toby看著自己的腿，他沒繼續動作，餘光捕捉女人穿戴離去，關門聲之後整個房間被沈默掩蓋，Toby受不了地撥撥頭髮，「抱歉，Tanner，我只是有點、」

　　「欲求不滿？」躺在床上點煙的Tanner哼笑著接下，「親愛的老弟，怎麼，你想要我 _操_ 你嗎？」

　　「我他媽的沒這樣說，我只是說我——」

　　Toby還沒說完，Tanner就從他的床上撲上來，毫無防備的Toby被壓到床上，他嚐到濃濃的菸草味，Toby掙扎著；而Tanner不甘示弱，他沒有想要把主權交出去的意思——如果是平常他會考慮一下，但現在，想都別想，他得好好教訓一下這一點都不可愛的弟弟，「怎麼？在旁邊聽到就硬了嗎，Toby，Toby，寶貝，你想要我上你嗎？」

　　聽著Tanner用剛剛對女人的語調說話，Toby一股無名火上來，他趁哥哥沒有防備的時候用力一推，幾個磕碰下他們倒在Tanner的床上，而這次是Toby壓在對方身上，他用力喘氣著，「你 _他媽的_ 少用碰過女人的東西碰我。」

　　「所以？你想上我？」Tanner哼哼一笑，他抬起腿夾上Toby的腰，還套在腿上的靴子看起來很可笑，「你想要我像個女人一樣夾著你的腰嗎？」

　　 _操_ 。Toby罵了一聲，他用早些在加油站揍小混混的狠勁把Tanner翻過身，急切地扯開自己的褲頭之後往手裡吐了幾口口水，粗魯地往Tanner的臀間抹上並且探進，「操，這就是你想要的嗎？混蛋，你想要我上你，是嗎？」

　　「說不定是啊，Toby！」語氣沒有因為疼痛不適而改變，Tanner很快說完一句話，接著把過快的喘息噴灑在枕頭上，「操我，操我啊，Toby， _操我_ 。」

　　「見鬼的。」Toby被眼前白晃晃的臀部給弄得有點暈眩，他搧了自己的哥哥一掌，然後給自己擼了幾下之後就直接插入，「媽的，Tanner，你得放鬆一點。」

　　「嘿，你得享受，老弟。」咬牙回答，Tanner覺得自己被撕裂了，「我敢打賭這可是比處女孩緊啊。」

　　Toby停下動作，他突然回過神——上帝，見鬼的，他在幹嘛？他肯定弄傷Tanner了。

　　「你有潤滑液嗎？」Toby乾巴巴地問。

　　「操。」Tanner笑出聲，他的聲音被悶在枕頭裡，身體的振動牽扯著兩人連結的地方，「都這種時候了你跟我要潤滑液？」

　　「我、」

　　「媽的我都要軟了，用用你的口水，要不就直接射出來！」Tanner搥著床鋪大吼。

　　他的動作讓兩人都 _不是很好_ ——各種意義上的，他們兩個都很疼，但震動帶來的一絲快感卻在疼痛中更加輕易被捕捉，Toby覺得自己要被那微小的電流給電暈了，他抓著對方的腰開始動起來。

　　這次房間除了肉體拍打的聲音之外，還有兩個男人的粗喘聲，Toby相信自己肯定弄傷對方了，但他停不下來，壞透了的Tanner趴在他眼前扭動自己的腰，總是被包覆在布料之下的皮膚很白，「操。」Toby看著看著罵了一聲，他趴上前，嘴唇貼在Tanner的頸子上，「對不起，操，我很抱歉，Tanner。」

　　聞言，Tanner笑出來，他吐出剛剛因為疼痛而咬著的床單，「你這是要道歉還是想操我？」

　　Toby沒回答，他伸手到前面握住Tanner半軟的性器，他放慢速度，讓自己挺弄的速度及套弄得速度盡量一致；也許Tanner舒服一點了，Toby想，他再次直起身體，一手按在Tanner的尾椎上，然後再度加快速度。

　　Tanner被操出一連串的咒罵，他空出一隻手安慰自己的陰莖，然後他射了，在Toby操著自己的時候。

　　Toby在確定Tanner射精後撤出來，他看著對方的肉穴被自己捅得又紅又腫，光線不足以致於他無法確認上頭是否有傷口，Toby一手摸著那個還沒辦法好好合上的地方，另一手給自己手活，他在高潮之前閉上眼，全身緊繃之後射精。

 

　　在這場粗劣的性愛過後，Howard兄弟用呼吸交談，他們不知道沈默多久，回過神的Toby起身走到浴室拿毛巾，他先給自己簡單清洗後再幫Tanner清理乾淨。

　　「你真有先見之明，親愛的老弟。」Tanner在被整理乾淨之後哼笑著，腳步卻脆弱不堪地走向Toby原本的床並且整個人躺進去，「還留了一張可以睡覺的床。」

　　「我得去幫你買藥。」他再次焦慮，Toby抓著頭髮，他靠著牆壁盯著側躺著的Tanner看，「我很快就回來。」

　　「操，去你的。」Tanner罵道，「老子不是女人，沒那麼脆弱。」

　　「我很快就回來。」Toby又說了一次。

　　「你他媽的出去就別回來了。」朝對方扔了一顆枕頭，Tanner繼續怒吼。

　　Toby撿起枕頭，他拍掉上頭的灰塵，猶豫一會兒之後將枕頭放上床，然後坐在床沿，「你過去一點。」

　　「別蹭著我睡。」身體又縮了一下，Tanner背對Toby表示，「你把我的床弄髒了，該負點責任。」

 

　　Toby注視對方的身體良久，最終還是沒再驚動Tanner，他伸手輕輕拍了一下床鋪，然後起身走到另外一張床上。

 

　　「為什麼不阻止我？」避開精液躺好的Toby啞著聲音問。

　　而Tanner過了許久才接話，「因為你是我弟弟。」

 

 

-Fin.

 

我到底在幹嘛啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！（不敢相信自己的手XDDDDDD）

本年度第一篇竟然就這樣獻出去了RRR

超級不輕鬆也不PWP金拍謝的以上（不要寫在這裡＃）

 

 


End file.
